


All These Little Things

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Three Sentence Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Tarlos + mini fic fills for the 'three-sentence fic meme' collection.Last: Tarlos + Owen + Wedding
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 333





	1. Tarlos + TK visits the police station

**Author's Note:**

> I requested asks for this [three-sentence meme](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/post/622836908011175936/meme-three-sentence-fic-meme) over on Tumblr. Feel free to sent me a request.
> 
> It's supposed to be three sentences but I have no self-control. 🤷♀️

“Reyes, your man is here!”

Carlos looks up from his desk and the mountain of paperwork on it to find TK weaving through the desks, a flirty smile on his face as he makes his way over to him.

“Hi, sweetheart,” TK greets him, leaning down to give him a quick kiss before sitting on the edge of his desk. “I brought you dinner,” he says, handing him a brown paper bag.

Carlos smiles back at his boyfriend as his stomach rumbles, reminding him that the last meal he ate was before noon, and it’s close to eight pm now. “Thanks, baby,” he says gratefully, already taking out the container from the bag, stopping short when he sees what it is. “This is my mom’s red pozole,” he says with certainty, he can recognize his mother’s food out of a million dishes.

TK nods. “I was at the house helping her with that loose floorboard on the patio, and then stayed to have dinner with her. She asked I bring it to you.”

“You used your day off to help my mom?” he asks quietly.

“You said you were worried she would trip, but you’re not off for the next three days,” TK says like it’s no big deal, not realizing how his words cause Carlos’ heart to squeeze with affection. “And I was off today.”

“Thank you for helping her,” he says softly and with emotion. He watches as TK’s expression goes even softer as he starts to understand how much it means to Carlos.

“Well, we all know she’s my favorite Reyes, I gotta take care of her,” TK teases him, chuckling when Carlos pouts. He’s still laughing when Carlos pulls him into another kiss.


	2. Tarlos + Resort Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Carlos at the beach

The Texas sun beats on TK as he lays on a beach towel, while a huge umbrella over him offers some protection from the rays. He lays on his stomach, looking out to sea, taking in the spectacular view. The clear blue waters are beautiful, but they are nothing compare to his boyfriend as he comes out of the ocean in tiny white and blue swimming trunks.

TK turns over, facing up as Carlos gets to him, dropping on his knees by TK’s head.

“Hi, cariño,” he smiles down at him, bright, beautiful, and full of joy. He’s been smiling like this since TK surprised him with this little getaway three days ago. “The water is perfect; you need to join me.”

“I was enjoying the view,” TK smirks at him, licking his lips as he watches the beads of water cling to Carlos’ gorgeous skin, causing him to glow under the sun. His heart flutters at the bashful look on Carlos’ face even as he grins back at him.

“C’mere,” he murmurs, curling his finger in his direction.

Carlos grins again, this time sly as he leans down to kiss him. It takes a moment to line up their lips correctly while being upside down; it makes Carlos smile harder.

“Have I thanked you for this trip yet?” Carlos whispers against his lips, groaning softly when TK licks at the drop of saltwater at the corner of his mouth.

“You have,” TK answers as he runs his hands over his soft wet curls.

Carlos smiles, nudging his nose against his. When he pulls back, TK can see the mischievous look in his pretty brown eyes; it makes his stomach clench. “Well then, how about we go back to our room, and I thank you again?”


	3. Tarlos + Protective Judd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarlos + Protective Judd

Judd Ryder looks down at the man sitting on the curb with a busted lip, frustrated with him as the adrenaline from the last few minutes starts to leave his body. “You’re an idiot,” he says dryly, not at all bothered by the scowl he gets in return.

“That asshole had it coming,” TK argues with a nasty look. “He was harassing those two girls, they couldn’t be over 22, while he looked old enough to be their father. He was gross and needed to be taught a lesson.”

“Yeah, you sure taught him by putting your face in the way of his fist,” Judd says sarcastically, once again ignoring the glare TK gives him in favor of waving at the cop car pulling up.

“You called Carlos,” TK hisses at him as he quickly stands up.

“Yep,” Judd answers easily. “I’m tired of dealing with your dumb ass, brother. So I’m letting your husband take over.”

“I hate you,” TK grumbles as they watch Carlos get out of his car, hands on his gun belt, and a serious look on his face.

Judd watches amused as TK tries to smile at his man.

“Hey, baby,” TK greets Carlos loudly, sighing when Carlos shoots him an unimpressed look.

“Tyler Kennedy Strand-Reyes,” Carlos starts, his expression is still serious except for the way his mouth twitches when TK lets out a childish groan at him saying his full name, while Judd laughs without such restraint. “What did we say about getting into bar fights?”

“Not to do it,” TK says grumpily, and this time Carlos can’t stop the smile that takes over his face.

Judd rolls his eyes at the lovesick look on the cop’s face, which TK returns.

“Well, I’m out of here,” he says loudly in the hope of breaking their staring contest. “Reyes, I leave you with this mess of a man you call husband,” he says with a grin as TK scowls yet again.

Carlos chuckles. “Thanks, Judd, I’ll keep him safe.”

Judd slaps TK’s shoulder as he leaves, finally getting a smile back from him. As he walks to his car, he turns once more to watch the pair with a smile of his own as Carlos touches TK’s face, examining it gently before pressing a kiss to his temple.

Yeah, Carlos will keep his brother safe.


	4. Tarlos + nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarlos + nightmare

TK feels Carlos jerk before he hears him mumbling. Half asleep, he reaches over to turn on the lamp on his side of the bed. When he turns back to his boyfriend, his heart instantly aches at what he sees.

Carlos is still sleeping but not peacefully; he shakes his head back and forth, repeatedly whispering ‘no’ as tears run down his face.

“Carlos, baby,” he whispers, reaching out tentatively to shake him. “Baby, you need to wake up.”

It takes a minute or two of TK trying to wake him for Carlos to do so with a gasp as he bolts upright, trembling and breathing heavy, his brow damp with sweat.

“Baby?” he asks quietly, worried as Carlos struggles to breathe. “Are you okay?”

“Nightmare,” Carlos gets out as he runs a hand through his curls, it makes TK hurt at the visible shake he sees.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks softly.

Carlos looks at him, his brown eyes going to the scar on his chest. “You didn’t wake up,” he whispers to him, the anguish in his voice breaks TK’s heart.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he whispers back, understanding instantly what Carlos was dreaming about. “Come here,” he says, opening his arms to him.

Carlos all but crawls into his lap, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. He shakes again, and TK realizes that this time it’s because he’s crying quietly.

“I’m here,” he says into the side of Carlos’ face, he takes his hand and holds it over his heart so Carlos can feel the steady beats. “I’m right here, safe and with you. Say it back to me, Carlos.”

It takes a moment, but finally, Carlos pulls back to look at him.

“You’re here,” he says as TK brushes the tears from his cheeks. “Safe and with me.”

“Always with you,” TK promises before he pulls him back into his arms. “Always with you.”


	5. Tarlos + laser tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarlos + laser tag

“Laser tag?” TK questions, reading the sign as he steps out of Carlos’ Camero.

“You said you wanted to do something fun and mindless,” Carlos answers, reminding him of his earlier request.

TK’s shift had been long and stressful, and all he wants is not to think. Usually, that meant falling into bed with Carlos. The guy sure knows how to get TK’s mind off things with his mouth, hands, and the rest of his delicious body, but now that they’re giving their relationship a real shot, they are taking it slow and getting to know each other.

“I haven’t played since I was a teenager,” he tells him as they walk into the place, waiting in line to rent their gear.

“I’ll take it easy on you,” Carlos smirks at him as he hands his credit card over.

“Pfft, you think you’ll win just because you’re a cop?” TK questions him teasingly. He gives Carlos a cocky look, grinning when it makes Carlos laugh. “I _ruled_ at this game.”

“Well then, bring it on, Strand,” Carlos goads him with a smirk on his face as the game starts.

An hour later, as they return the equipment, both of them are laughing and a little sweaty.

“Still the king!” he proclaims, throwing his hands up in the air.

“I _let_ you win,” Carlos tells him, grinning when he scoffs.

“Keep telling yourself that if it helps,” he answers mockingly.

Carlos takes his hand, tugging him towards him. TK goes easily, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ neck.

“Did this help?” he questions softly.

TK answers with a smile, he leans in, rubbing his nose against Carlos’, getting a sweet smile back from his boyfriend at the gesture. “Being with you is what helps, it doesn’t matter what we do. I’m _always_ better when I’m with you.”


	6. Judd x Grace + Pregnancy Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judd x Grace + Pregnancy Test

Judd Ryder sits at the edge of his bed, tapping his foot anxiously as he waits. He can hear Grace moving around in the master bathroom. He’d tried to go in with her, but a small hand on his chest and a firm look on her beautiful face stopped him in his tracks.

_‘Some things a woman needs to do alone, cowboy,_ ’ she’d said before closing the door.

Now he’s waited in their bedroom for the last thirty minutes, and he’s starting to wonder if she’s ever coming out.

How long does it take to take a pregnancy test?

“Baby?” he starts softly. “Are you okay in there?”

He waits, holding his breath when he hears the door unlock.

Grace comes out slowly, a dazed expression on her face, in her hand is not one but _four_ pregnancy tests.

That explains the wait, he thinks.

“Baby?” he asks again, his voice low as he observes her carefully, waiting for a reaction.

She looks up at him, tears in her eyes, and Judd tries to hide his disappointment, at least that is until he sees a gorgeous smile on her face.

“Yeah?” he whispers as she starts nodding rapidly, tears running down her face, and he feels his own eyes sting in return.

He moves forward just as she walks towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her off the floor.

“Congratulations, daddy,” she whispers against his neck. He can feel her smile and tears against his skin.

He pulls back to look at her; her grin sends his heart racing just like the first time he was lucky enough to be on the receiving end of it. “You too, mama.”


	7. Owen & Carlos + Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen & Carlos + Bonding

Owen wakes up on his couch to noise in the kitchen. Looking at his watch, he frowns when he sees it's only 6 pm, TK’s shift doesn't end for another hour; he should be alone.

Getting up, he’s pleased the nausea he had before he went to sleep has subsided. Today's chemo session had been a rough one on his stomach.

He walks into the kitchen, his eyes widening as he finds his son's boyfriend cooking.

"Hello?" he greets more like a question.

"Captain Strand," Carlos says with that easy smile of his. "Good nap?"

Owen nods, not knowing what else to say.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing in your home while you sleep," Carlos continues, his expression bashful but also a little amused.

"Yes," he answers before adding quickly. "Not that you're not always welcomed, of course. You can come over whenever you want."

Carlos smiles again. "Thank you, sir. But to answer your question, TK asked me to come check on you and make sure you eat something. He said the last few rounds you've had at the clinic haven't been great."

"He got me a babysitter," Owen says dryly, reading between the lines.

"I mean – I prefer the term buddy," Carlos jokes, smiling not just with his mouth but also his eyes. "But yes."

"And you just agreed?" Owen questions. "Aren't you off today?"

Carlos gives him a shrug.

"It's no big deal. It's not a hardship to come and make you soup. Besides, TK asked me," Carlos tells him, and Owen watches as the young man's expression goes soft at the mention of his son. It's not the first time he’s seen that look on the young cop's face. Every time TK is in the room, Owen sees the same look of love. It warms his heart to see his son so well-loved by someone so caring.

“Thank you, Carlos,” he says sincerely, thanking the young man for more than just coming over to check on him, the kind and understanding expression on Carlos’ face lets him know he gets it.

“You’re welcome, sir,” he says softly as they share a quiet moment.

“Well, why don’t we have some of that soup,” he starts as the delicious smell of the food starts to make his stomach grumble. “And while we eat, we see how many embarrassing TK stories I can tell you before my son gets home?” he questions, grinning when Carlos’ eyes light up.

Carlos smirks as he turns off the stove. “That’s a deal, sir.”


	8. Tarlos + date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarlos + date night

_“Okay_ ,” Carlos starts, biting down on his lip to keep from laughing when TK turns to scowl at him. “Now I understand why your dad laughed when I told him we were going to play putt-putt golf. You suck at this.”

TK’s scowl deepens as he raises his little blue plastic golf club. “That’s not very nice,” he points at him with it. “You’re supposed to be charming, and tell me I’m amazing.”

“So, lie?” he asks, not being able to keep from smiling this time as TK pouts at him.

“ _Mean_ ,” TK grumbles adorably, and Carlos can’t help but chuckle fondly at his boyfriend. He crosses the small distance between them, wrapping his arms around a still pouting TK.

“You get points for enthusiasm,” he concedes, pressing a smiling kiss against TK’s temple when he mutters under his breath. “But it’s putt-putt, baby; you don’t need force, you need precision.”

“Teach me?” TK asks, looking at him from under his eyelashes, a slow-growing smile on his face when Carlos lets out a breathless sound as the look hits him square in the gut.

“And you say _I’m_ mean,” Carlos says as TK reeks of smugness. “Tease.”

TK grins at him, obviously pleased with himself. “Teach me,” he repeats as he wraps his arms around his neck. “And afterwards we can make out in your car,” he continues in a whisper, brushing his lips against Carlos’, smirking when he makes a frustrated noise when he doesn’t let him deepen the kiss. “Show you just how much of a tease I can be.”


	9. Tarlos + storytime with Luca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarlos + storytime with Luca

TK finishes turning off the lights in the living room and securing the front door before he heads towards the back of the house. He smiles as he hears giggles the closer he gets to his son’s bedroom. Leaning against the doorway, he takes in the sight of his husband and little boy sitting up on the bed with a book between them, from the cover TK can see that it’s the Spanish version of Little Red Riding hood.

He listens with a smile on his face as Carlos reads the book, he doesn’t understand most of it but gets the general gist of where they are in the story by the way Luca reacts to Carlos’ voice.

“How does the Lobo sound, Luca?” he asks from the doorway, getting a bright smile from the little boy in return.

“Rawr!” Luca shouts happily, scratching at the air with his little hands.

“Oh!” he exclaims, his eyes widening for effect. “Such a scary wolf!”

“No,” Luca laughs, shaking his head. “It’s _me_ , Dada.”

“ _Luca_!” he continues dramatically, sharing a conspiring grin with Carlos. “You sounded just like a wolf!”

“Can I join you guys?” he asks, smiling softly when Luca pats at the empty side of the bed.

He’s barely sat down when Luca playfully wiggles his fingers close to his face and growls again.

TK laughs, as Luca giggles, smiling proudly.

“You tricked me,” he accuses softly even as he pulls the laughing boy into his arms, his heart squeezing when Luca wraps a small arm around his waist and tucks his smiling face into his side. TK runs a hand over his soft curls, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

When he looks up, he sees the usual loving expression on Carlos’ face as he watches them.

“Continue with the story, sweetheart?” he asks him, returning the look.

“Is Mr. Lobo here ready?” he asks teasingly, looking at their son for confirmation that he can continue, smiling when he gets a toothy grin from Luca as he gets comfortable against TK’s side. “Okay then, now, where was I –“


	10. Tarlos + Owen + Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarlos + Owen + Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last ask I had for Three Sentence Meme, thanks everyone! 💖

Owen Strand sits back, alone at the main table. The sun has started to set, giving the venue a soft glow, around him guests mingle about, some pat his shoulder as they walk by him offering their congratulations. He smiles absently at them, his focus is solely on the pair in the middle of the dance floor, matching suits and matching smiles on their faces as they get lost in each other the way they have all day.

He watches as Carlos leans in to whisper something into TK’s ear that has his son tipping his head back as he laughs happily at what his new husband says to him.

Even from here, he can see how TK’s green eyes shine bright with love and joy, and he feels his own eyes sting, his heart in his throat at the wonderful sight.

He thinks back to four years ago when they first arrived in Austin, of all his son’s fake smiles as he tried to hide the mountain of pain he carried on his shoulders. He lets out a deep breath, thanking whatever higher power there is out there that that’s no longer the case.

TK’s eyes find his over Carlos’ shoulder, crinkling at the corners as he grins at him, and Owen can’t help but smile back.

He watches as TK says something to Carlos that has the young man turning to look over at him before giving TK a nod, breaking his hold on him.

TK walks over, bright smile still on his face as he reaches him. “Are you going to sit there all night, old man, or are you going to dance with your son on his wedding day?”

Owen chuckles, shaking his head for a moment before he stands. “I guess I gotta show you boys how it’s done.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
